


На колени

by Girl_with_Violets, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: После миссии Стиву нужно выбросить из головы лишнее, а Баки рад помочь.





	На колени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Your Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122469) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 



> Предупреждения: лёгкий БДСМ, throatfuck, cockwarming

У Баки был план.

Всю дорогу до дома он наблюдал за Стивом, видел, как тот сжимает челюсти, как дрожат у него пальцы, и понимал, что, как только они останутся наедине, с ним нужно будет кое-что сделать. После драки со Стивом всегда так; подобное случалось ещё задолго до войны.

Как только они добираются до дома, этот план — скрупулёзно продуманный во время поездки — летит ко всем чертям. Едва двери лифта закрываются перед носом у донельзя любопытных товарищей по команде, как Стив падает на колени и дрожащими руками тянется к Баки.

— Ну же, — жадно говорит он, хватает Баки за бёдра и тянет ближе. — Ну, давай, снимай штаны. Дай мне его, Бак, Боже, раздевайся уже!

Они оба всё ещё в своих формах, потные и грязные, и им нужен душ, но Стиву, кажется, абсолютно плевать — он бросается вперёд и вжимается лицом в пах Баки. Он поскуливает и безуспешно тянет за ремень брюк, пытаясь расстегнуть его.

— Боже, Стив, — игриво тянет Баки и с ухмылкой проводит рукой по его спутанным светлым волосам. — Какой нетерпеливый.

Баки говорит это понарошку. По правде говоря, он обожает видеть Стива таким. Обожает, когда Стиву так сильно приспичивает, что он совершенно не желает ждать — просто пытается взять, что хочет, и надеется, что Баки поскорее ему подыграет. От этого зрелища Баки заводится всегда и мгновенно, и он уже после драки был полувозбуждён.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы отсосать тебе? — ворчит Стив, но в его голосе чуть-чуть пробивается отчаянное желание, которое тут же отдаётся у Баки в паху. — Быстрей, ну давай же, быстрей!

— Подожди, Стиви, Боже, дай мне минутку. — Баки крепче сжимает волосы Стива в руке, и тот стонет, чуть расслабляясь. Баки бросает взгляд на потолок. — ДЖАРВИС?

— Протоколы приватности включены, сержант Барнс, — тут же отвечает ДЖАРВИС. Можно говорить что угодно о Тони Старке, но вот его искусственный интеллект чрезвычайно умён. ДЖАРВИСу хватило двух раз, чтобы запомнить, что требует от него Баки сразу после миссий. — Без предварительного уведомления никто не будет допущен на ваш этаж.

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки, потому что мамочка хорошо его воспитала, а благодарить кого-то за то, что тот помогает провести время со своим парнем — это вежливо.

Стив нетерпеливо тянет его за штаны, и Баки абсолютно точно слышит треск ткани, но ему плевать. Вдвоём они стягивают штаны Баки на бёдра, не порвав их, и его возбуждённый член, оказавшись на свободе, шлёпает Стива по лицу. Стив сдавленно стонет и начинает целовать и вылизывать его по всей длине, пока ему в губы не упирается головка.

Стив не успевает взять её в рот — Баки отступает на шаг и с ухмылкой обхватывает член рукой.

— Так вот что тебе так сильно нужно? — негромко поддразнивает он. Он медленно двигает ладонью по члену и стонет, а Стив хнычет, приоткрыв рот; умоляет, не произнося ни слова. — Хочешь его, золотко?

Стив, кажется, не знает, куда смотреть, и переводит взгляд то на лицо Баки, то в пах, где тот ублажает себя.

— Бак! — Стив снова тянется к нему, но на этот раз Баки не даётся. — Хватит, ну хватит дразнить!

Баки снова кладёт металлическую ладонь на голову Стива и запрокидывает её, заставляя его посмотреть вверх.

— А ты попроси, — говорит он.

— Да боже мой, а я что, по-твоему, делаю?

Баки равнодушно приподнимает бровь, и Стив хотя бы для приличия изображает замешательство.

— Будешь так выражаться, и я, может, вообще его тебе не дам, — с ухмылкой говорит Баки. — Не думай, что ты своим поведением заслужил угощение.

Оба они знают, что это блеф. Ни за что на свете он не откажется ото рта Стива за небольшую дерзость; Стив должен вести себя гораздо более непослушно, чем сейчас, чтобы Баки запретил ему отсасывать.

Таким говорливым он нравится Баки больше всего.

Это блеф, но ещё — начало любимой игры Стива. Так что тот не уличает Баки во лжи. Он ёрзает на коленях, прикусывает губу и с достаточно покаянным видом поднимает глаза на Баки.

— Пожалуйста, — наконец шепчет он. — Прости, Бак, ну же, пожалуйста!

Баки наклоняет голову, раздумывая, и неторопливо отдрачивает себе. Он пытается решить, достаточно ли Стив раздразнён или нужно подразнить больше.

— Не-а, — секунду спустя говорит он и качает головой. — Теперь мне от тебя надо кое-что ещё, Стиви. Давай-ка ты сядешь поприличнее, м-м?

Под полосами грязи, покрывающими лицо, видно, как Стив краснеет, и его щёки становятся такого же цвета, как и его чудесный рот. Он адски смущён, но ему интересно, и от возбуждения его голубые глаза темнеют. Он слегка расслабляет плечи — ровно настолько, чтобы показать: ему нравится то, что говорит ему Баки.

Стив хочет этого, хочет сесть паинькой и слушаться, но стесняется; он ещё не дошёл до такой кондиции, когда сделает это без застенчивости.

Но скоро дойдёт. Баки направит его, как Стиву и нужно.

— Да, — говорит Баки — чуть тише, но другим, более командным тоном. — Ты сядешь для меня паинькой и попросишь как подобает, иначе ничего не получишь.

Стив отворачивается от него и несколько секунд не двигается, а Баки выжидает; грубовато сжимает член и стонет — только отчасти напоказ.

Наконец Стив приходит в движение. Он садится на пятки и широко разводит колени, а руки убирает за спину, скрестив запястья. Он прижимает подбородок к груди и почтительно смотрит в ноги Баки. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, осознавая.

Боже, как он прекрасен. Стиви прекрасен всегда, но такой, как сейчас — особенно. Стоящий на коленях, всё ещё одетый в форму Капитана Америки, с натягивающим штаны стояком, следующий приказам так, словно рождён для этого.

— Чёрт, — со стоном цедит Баки. Он ужасно хочет трахнуть Стива. Стив должен сделать ход первым, но, блядь, как же сложно ждать, когда он так чудесно выглядит. — Боже, какой ты роскошный. Посмотри на меня Стиви, посмотри на меня.

Стив подчиняется и медленно поднимает голову. Он всё ещё очень смущён, и не смотрит Баки в глаза, а вместо этого блуждает взглядом по его лицу. Его щёки горят ярко-красным румянцем, который становится тем темнее, чем дольше ему приходится так сидеть.

— Попроси, — командует Баки, твёрдо, но всё ещё нежно. В таком состоянии со Стивом всегда надо быть нежным; Баки не хочет, чтобы смущение превратилось в стыд. Он хочет быть достойным доверия, которое в такие моменты возлагает на него Стив. — Попроси, как я тебе сказал.

— Пожалуйста, — выпаливает Стив. На секунду он зажмуривается, затем снова поднимает глаза. — Пожалуйста, можно мне? Я… я буду хорошим, обещаю. Я буду хорошим, Бак, просто… пожалуйста. Прошу!

Баки перестаёт двигать рукой по члену, шагает ближе к Стиву, опускает металлические пальцы ему на затылок.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, тянет голову Стива на себя и прижимает головку члена к его приоткрытым губам. — Ты всегда хорош для меня, правда? Давай, Стиви, возьми его. Возьми, что тебе нужно.

Стив издаёт отчаянный короткий стон и тянется к Баки, потом, похоже, вспоминает, что трогать ему не разрешали, снова убирает руки за спину и втягивает член в рот. Придвигается ближе, берёт глубже и останавливается, только когда едва не давится. Он стонет, низко и довольно, и замирает полностью.

Когда он не делает больше ни движения, Баки подталкивает его:

— Стив.

Стив медленно, с явной неохотой отстраняется, восхитительно втягивая щёки. От одного этого зрелища член Баки ноет, не говоря уже о том, как охуенно это ощущается. Боже, рот Стива — это нечто. Баки уже чувствует, что скоро кончит, а они только начали.

Стив выпускает член изо рта, но не отстраняется, а мажет губами по головке; так жестоко Баки не дразнили никогда.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Стив, глядя из-под ресниц. Его голубые глаза темнеют от возбуждения, и он со стоном втягивает кончик обратно в рот, как будто не может удержаться. Как будто теперь, распробовав вкус, он жить не может без члена Баки во рту. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне. Прошу, мне надо просто… всего минута, прошу. Дай, дай!

Он скользит нижней губой по щёлке, слизывает выступающую смазку и со стоном прикрывает глаза. Медленно, влажно целует ствол по всей длине, а затем лижет от основания к головке, коротко, по-кошачьи, как будто пытается смаковать любимое лакомство.

Баки кажется, что Стив даже не помнит, что о чём-то умолял.

— Пытаешься подразнить? — тихо спрашивает он, обхватывает затылок Стива и насаживает его ртом на член. — Соси как следует, как хороший мальчик, или я заберу его у тебя.

Стив издаёт отчаянный стон и делает, как ему велено — охуенно хорошо работает ртом. Блядь, как же он красив сейчас, с широко растянутыми губами и руками за спиной, когда послушно ублажает Баки.

Такой послушный, как всегда.

Живой рукой Баки проводит по волосам Стива, поглаживает его по щеке и, вжимая пальцы, нащупывает очертания собственного члена у него во рту.

Стив стонет, усердно отсасывая, и поднимает глаза на Баки. Его глаза остекленевшие, мутные; пьяные от удовольствия уже оттого, что он стоит на коленях с членом во рту.

— Блядский Боже, — выдыхает сквозь зубы Баки. — Хочу выебать твой рот. А ты хочешь, Стиви? Хочешь, я затолкаю свой член тебе в горло?

Стив стонет, высоко и отчаянно, и отстраняется.

— Пожалуйста, — надломленно умоляет он. — Пожалуйста, прошу, я хочу. Хочу…

— Ш-ш-ш, тише. — Баки снова натягивает Стива ртом на свой член и, держа за голову, толкается бёдрами дальше. Кончиками пальцев ощущает, как расслабляется Стив, отдаваясь в руки Баки. — Ты получишь его, мой хороший. Именно то, что тебе надо.

Его детка издаёт чудеснейший звук. Он настолько потерял голову, так нечеловечески жаждет, что позволит Баки сделать всё что угодно. От этой мысли у Баки немного проясняется в голове.

— Помнишь, что делать, если тебе будет слишком? Покажи мне.

Наконец получив разрешение касаться, Стив сильными руками обхватывает бёдра Баки чуть выше спущенных к коленям штанов и дважды похлопывает. Это их стоп-сигнал, когда Стив не может говорить.

В награду Баки улыбается и проводит рукой его по волосам, поглаживая. Получив внимание, Стив взмахивает ресницами и практически мурлычет с членом во рту.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки, потому что Стиву нужно это услышать. — Ты такой молодец, куколка. Готов?

Стив кивает, насколько может, и Баки снова начинает двигаться, на этот раз жёстче, грубее. Он крепко держит Стива за волосы и двигает его головой, как хочет, натягивая дальше и дальше на член. Он толкается так глубоко, что нос Стива касается его паха, а горло сокращается вокруг головки члена. Несколько секунд Баки удерживает голову Стива и поддаёт бёдрами, отчего Стив задыхается, а затем отстраняется.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он, переходя на короткие толчки и давая Стиву вдохнуть.

Стив стонет. Теперь он совершенно расслаблен и податлив; он движется туда, куда направляет его Баки, позволяет Баки делать что угодно, и наслаждается. Он такой охуенный сейчас, что Баки, не удержавшись, снова глубоко толкается бёдрами и стонет.

Он делает так ещё и ещё: грубо трахает Стива в рот, отчего тот задыхается, даёт ему вдохнуть и начинает снова. Стив крепко держит Баки за бёдра и позволяет ломать себя, ёрзает и издаёт сладчайшие тихие звуки.

Совсем немного времени спустя Баки ощущает, как в паху собирается жидкий огонь, член пульсирует, а яйца поджимаются. Боже, как он близко. Пиздец как близко.

— Я вот-вот кончу, — стонет он, чуть отстранившись. — Давай, детка, поработай руками.

Стив обхватывает его член одной рукой, а другой нежно сжимает яйца. Теперь он держит во рту только самый кончик члена и посасывает его, застенчиво глядя вверх; изобразив для Баки шоу, Стив начинает отдрачивать ему быстро и грубо, точно как нужно. Второй рукой он массирует яйца Баки, а затем одним пальцем скользит между ягодиц и поглаживает дырку, и только тогда Баки наконец переходит через край.

Крепче сжав волосы Стива, Баки хрипло кричит, дёргает бёдрами и кончает. Он втрахивается в руку Стива, не замечая ничего, кроме жара, от которого пульсирует всё тело.

Когда реальность возвращается на свои места, Стив снова держит Баки руками за бёдра, а член Баки окружает влажное тепло. Стив ловит последние толчки и издаёт короткие отчаянные звуки, как будто ему было мало. Как будто он хочет повторить.

Баки проводит дрожащей рукой по его волосам, и Стив тихо, довольно стонет и полностью замирает; оседает у ног Баки, как марионетка с перерезанными верёвочками. Теперь единственное, что держит его прямо — это рука в волосах и то, что даже теперь, когда всё закончилось, Баки совершенно не желает вытаскивать член из его рта.

Баки не отстраняется, позволяя Стиву так сидеть.

Есть нечто невероятно интимное в том, как Стив просто держит его член во рту, более ничего не делая. Это чувство благоговения, поклонения; безопасности. Баки погружается в это ощущение, когда его так осторожно держат, наслаждается моментом близости с человеком, которого он любит больше всего на свете.

Кажется, они стоят так несколько часов. Стив держит его очень бережно, а Баки поглаживает его по голове, пока Стив не начинает медленно отстраняться — как всегда, с неохотой, но зная, что рано или поздно придётся это сделать.

Баки моргает и словно просыпается. Он не хочет — он хочет притянуть Стива обратно к себе и опять погрузиться в это чувство защищённости — но делает полный шаг назад и подтягивает джинсы.

Он заторможен и вял, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что сейчас, должно быть, ощущает Стив. Баки опускает взгляд и смотрит на него.

Должно быть, в какой-то момент, когда Баки кончал, Стив отстранился, потому что теперь его лицо расписано каплями спермы. Но его ресницы влажные не только от неё, а по щекам, прорезая грязь и пыль, сбегают дорожки слёз. Его припухшие, вишнёво-красные губы блестят от слюны и спермы. Он покачивается, стоя на коленях, словно вот-вот рухнет; его глаза полуприкрыты, а на лице написана тоска.

Баки опускается перед Стивом на колени, берёт его лицо в ладони, стирает пальцами влагу, собравшуюся в уголках глаз, и мягко целует. Стонет Стиву в рот, почувствовав собственный вкус, и целует глубже. Стив отвечает на поцелуй, но вяло, охотно передавая Баки контроль.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит ему Баки тихо, но твёрдо, когда наконец отстраняется; убеждает не только Стива, но и себя. Пальцами живой руки он поглаживает шею Стива, чувствительное местечко за ухом, отчего Стив вздрагивает. — Всё хорошо, Стиви, я держу тебя.

Выдохнув, Стив подаётся вперёд, прижимается лбом ко лбу Баки.

— Я знаю, — сипло бормочет он и уютно прижимается к Баки. Его лицо спокойно, а уголки губ приподнимаются в довольной улыбке. Баки хочет почувствовать её кончиками пальцев и трогает. — Я знаю, Бак, ты держишь меня.

От его доверия у Баки сладко щемит в груди, и он снова наклоняется поцеловать Стива, одной рукой скользнув ему в штаны. Обнаружив, что Стив практически обмяк, а его бельё впереди влажное, Баки с удивлением отстраняется.

— Ну, и когда же это случилось? — поддразнивает он.

Стив пожимает плечами, слишком довольный, чтобы смутиться.

— Когда ты… когда ты не давал мне дышать, — тихо признаётся он. — Это было… это было очень хорошо, Бак. Мне очень понравилось.

— Да-а? — тихо переспрашивает Баки и снова целует, потому что ему можно. Потому что Стив такой чудесный и принадлежит ему. — Нравится, мой хороший? Как думаешь, теперь ты будешь послушным? Позволишь себя отмыть, дашь мне позаботиться о моём дорогом мальчике, как я планировал?

Стив улыбается, слабо, но счастливо, и другого ответа Баки и не нужно.


End file.
